Collin and Blythe/Transcript
Transcript (Film begins with the camera at LPS) Blythe's narrator: Ah... An another day at LPS.... With 4 pets (which are Sunil, Russell, Zoe and Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt), ever since My dad's death and Sunil finally reviving the pets after the incident of car explosion and Josh finally arrested, my life is now different, I now live with Christie, Youngmee's aunt. But, things get a bit different...again. Sunil: Hey, Blythe! Blythe: Hey sunil is sleeping in the bean bag Blythe: Hm... What do you guys wanna do today? wakes up Mitzi: maybe we should go for a walk or talk to Phil or somethin'. Blythe: Let's walk! Mitzi: I'll be talking to Phil. *walks out* Blythe: Oooookay...? Ok, pets, let's walk. Later... Mitzi: Hey Blythe, you know that Finger Town Collin is always talking about? Blythe: yeah. Mitzi: Does it actually exist? Blythe: Well, I keep hearing it exists. And I also heard somebody named Collin the Speedy Boy saved the town from some weird species called the Teary Eyeds and it has living real dinosaurs in the town. Mitzi: Wow! I'll ask Collin about that. Blythe: Okay! (At FingerTown, it is the great day, the animals and dinosaurs are relaxing and Flappy McFinger is doing some air stunts) Flappy: Yeah! Goof: Hey, Flappy. Flappy: Yo man! Goof: How are you today? Flappy: I'm pretty good, how are you today? Goof: Good. Collin the Speedy Boy, Hannah, Heather and Stacie came. Flappy: Oh, hey guys! Collin the Speedy Boy: Hey, Flappy! Stacie: Hey, have you heard of Littlest Pet Shop? Breanna keeps talking about it. Collin the Speedy Boy: Well, I did hear about it exists. Stacie: Hm, okay. (Meanwhile at Blythe) Blythe and the four pets were walking. Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt: Ah... A relaxing day. Blythe: Yup, Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt, it sure is. *then sees a mysterious cave* What the huh? I've never seen those in Downtown City Park. Fuzzlebutt: I bet you 20 dollars if I can go in and not get scared. Russell: Deal Mr.Von Fuzzlebutt runs into the cave, but doesn't come back out. Blythe: Fuzzlebutt? Blythe, Russell, Zoe and Sunil went to the cave and saw a mysterious portal. Blythe: What the huh? Sunil: Is that a portal? Blythe: I guess so... Then, the pets decided to check the portal out. Blythe: *sighs* *goes to the portal* (The portal took them to the FingerTown) Blythe: Where are we...? Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt: Check this place out! This place has dinosaurs! Blythe looks around to see the dinosaurs and sees the parasaurlophus. Blythe: That parasaurlophus is my favorite. Then, Gurkha (the velociraptor) came. Gurkha: Hello. Fuzzlebutt: well hi. Russell: Who are you? Gurkha: I am Gurkha... The velociraptor who is about to eat you guys! *roars* Blythe and the pets screamed and ran, running from Gurkha, but he is chasing them! The gang spots a small cave Russell: in here! The gang tried to hide, but unfortunately, Gurkha knew by using his nose. Gurkha: I know you in that cave...! Russell: It's over! Blythe: Goodbye Littlest Pet Shop! Collin the Speedy Boy: Gurkha! Stay away from them right now! Gurkha: Never, Collin! Collin: Wanna bet? *prepares a spin dash, scaring Gurkha* Gurkha: *screams, scared and runs away* MOMMY!!! Russell: Who are you. Collin: I am the hero of FingerTown. Russell: Wait..... The hero of FingerTown? *gasps* You're Collin the Speedy Boy! Collin: Yup! Blythe: *falls in love with Collin, in her thought: He... He's beautiful and cute, and way more nicer than Josh.* Heather, Hannah and Stacie came. Collin: This is one of my teammates/ friends, Heather Lansdell, Hannah A, and although not of my teammate and leader of Dark of Speed of Light, Stacie Aday. Yeah, I am the leader of the Speed of Light team, who are you guys? Blythe: We're the littlest pet shop. I'm Blythe Baxter and you are beautiful. Collin: What? Blythe: Nothing. Collin: Okay? Russell: I am Russell Ferguson. Zoe: I am Zoe Trent Sunil: I am Sunil Nevla! Otto: I am Mr. Otto Von Fuzzlebutt! Collin: It's nice to meet you. Why don't you come back with us? Zoe: To FingerTown? Collin: Yep. ( the pets nodded) Collin and his gang took them to FingerTown Collin: This is FingerTown! Zoe: Wow! Blythe: This is a nice place! Handy comes to Collin and his gang. Handy: Hey Collin. Collin: Hey, Handy. I met new guys Handy: Who are they? Collin: Blythe, Russell, Zoe, Sunil and Fuzzlebutt. Handy: well, it's a pleasure to meet you. *sees a mongoose* Wow! A new species, what thing is it? Blythe: A mongoose Handy: Mongooses? A monkey/mongooses? Collin: No. One of those ferret or weasel things...? Sunil: I'm an Indian mongoose. Handy: Oh Blythe: We need to get home. Can you help us? (The, the Teary Eyeds came) Blythe: Who are you. Teary Eyed Blythe: I am Teary Eyed Blythe and I am the- wait, you look just like me. Blythe: That is so weird it's is just creepy. Teary Eyed Oh: T.E Blythe is not creepy....well, sorta. Sunil: Who in the hell-o are you? Teary Eyed Oh: I am Teary Eyed Oh. I have a best friend named Fang Suckle, and he is a evil finger. There are other Teary Eyeds. Blythe: That's creepy! Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt: There are other Teary eyes? Can you tell me what the Teary Eyeds are? Teary Eyed Oh: Sure Otto: Well. Tell me. *makes a cute puppy face* (Trainman 486, can you add lines please? Thanks!) Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts not yet complete Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Village Roadshow Animation Studios